fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Victor Crassus
Victor Cras was a former S-Class Mage of the Black Void guild. After his cover as a spy was blown during his kidnapping attempt of Alexander Doomkaiser, it was revealed he was truly a member of the dark guild Muspelheim. Appearance Victor has black hair, green eyes, dark skin and wear's all black. His usual attire consists of black boots, pants, gloves, a black jacket, and a black long-sleeved shirt. Personality Victor has been described as similar to Jason. He acted dark, cold, and unfeeling like his former guild mate. He also likes to test himself, wanting to steal the S-Class promotional results just so that he could see if he could do it. However after revealing himself as a spy, he showed a much more emotional personality, laughing at his cover being blown, and seeming somewhat maniacal at getting the chance to take down the strongest member of Black Void. Synopsis New S-Class Mage Arc Victor was first seen talking to Jason about the S-Class promotional results, saying he wanted to steal them just to see if he could. During the announcement it was announced that he would be the next S-Class Mage in Black Void. The Boy With the Demon Eyes Arc Victor introduced Jason to Alexander Doomkaiser after the guild had captured him. After Jason offered him membership, Victor cut his chains using his sword. Victor later informed Jason of Alexander's heritage and retrieved him for Jason. He then left the room after being ordered by him to do so. Muspelheim Arc Victor later went on a mission to kidnap Alex. He was stopped in the hallway by Cane and proceeded to break his arm and knock him unconscious. After kidnapping Alex he was stopped by Jason, and revealed he was a spy for the Magic Council. The two then got into a battle over Alex. Although the battle was quite even, Victor managed to achieve victory by freezing Jason with his Snowflake Armor and fled with Alex. It was soon revealed however that Victor was actually a member of the dark guild Muspelheim. After returning to Muspelheim he showed his captive to his master, Surtr, and upon his order brought him to the experimentation room. After Surtr ordered all of his returning subordinates to repel the approaching Black Void members, Victor went to wait for an opponent. He encountered Cane Hannibal, who wanted revenge for him breaking his arm. Victor completely outmatched Cane, defeating him exclusively using his Vampire's Fang. Before he could deal a finishing blow however, Cane caught the sword and broke his arm. He finished Cane by cutting him across the gut with his Stygian Blade, ending the battle. When Jason Gaebolg and Luke Gandor arrived he pointed out Cane's unconscious body to them and taunted them about it. This enraged Jason causing him to activate his Demon Eyes. After Hayley arrived and took Cane away he said that they had lowered their chances to save Alex. When Luke tried to get by him to continue looking he intercepted him, but was beaten back by Jason. Their battle intensified with them fighting evenly, but Jason soon broke Victor's swords using his Black Blade. He then unveiled his Sun's Spirit and used its Fiery Wind Blade to keep Jason at a distance. After managing to freeze Jason's feet to the ground he unleashed his another Fiery Wind Blade, but the attack was countered by Jason's Black Bullet Six Shooter: 6 Shots, breaking his sword. After revelling in his opponent's power Victor activated his Take Over spell, Monster Soul. He attacked Jason in a green monster form, using lightning magic imbued attacks. Jason managed to beat back Victor with Black Rocket: Darkness Stream however, forcing Victor to use Monster Soul: Vampire. He bit Jason and began draining his blood, but Mephiles's Curse began to damage Victor from the inside, causing him to regurgitate the now black blood. He then activated his full vampire form and used his ultrasonic waves to rupture Jason's internal organs damaging him greatly. Mephiles however activated the true power off his Curse, impaling Victor using Blood Needle, stopping his Vampire transformation. After which, Victor activated Monster Soul: Werewolf. Jason had trouble keeping up with him at first, but managed to completely stop his movement with Nox Barrier. Victor then switched to Monster Soul: Lagoon Beast, and activated its ability to create large quantities of magic canceling water for him to swim in. Jason was again at a disadvantage but he used Mephiles's Curse to stab him with another Blood Needle. Victor then donned his Halite Armor and prepared his final Monster Soul transformation. When the transformation ended, Victor disappeared, however despite neither of Jason, nor Mephiles were able to see or sense Victor. They could still hear and touch Victor however, and were bombarded by a series of attacks from him. Eventually Mephiles passed on his vision to Jason, allowing him to see Victor's magical signature, and pull him out of his pocket dimension, which he was using to strike Jason undetected. Victor transformed back to normal and pummeled Jason with his Halite Armor, cracking and destroying his Nightingale Armor. Jason then prepared his final attack, the 100 caliber Elephant Gun, and blew a hole in his chest, killing him. When the remaining Muspelheim forces arrived, Victor's body was not amongst those found by the guild members, leaving his true fate unknown. Magic and Abilities Requip: '''Victor is capable of using Requip, although the only time he used it was to switch into his Snowflake Armor from his Shadow Bar Armor, and to equip his sword the Sun's Spirit. '''Take Over: Victor is capable of using Take Over magic, which he uses to transform into various monsters with his specific variation: Monster Soul. Most noticeably all the monsters are ones often characterized in popular media. He often combines the power of his Take Over spells with his armors to increase their powers, most noticeably speed using Shadow Bar Armor. * Monster Soul: Victor's first transformation wherein he transforms into a seven foot tall, green monster, with bolts coming out of his neck. This form is meant to be similar to Frankenstein's Monster. This form is able to use lightning Magic to increase his already great physical prowess. Victor stated this form was usually slower, but he compensated for this with his Shadow Bar Armor. ** Shocking Bolt: A punch imbued with Lightning Magic. This spell is powerful enough to create medium sized craters in the ground and temporarily match Jason's Black Rocket: Darkness Stream. * Monster Soul: Vampire: Victor transforms into a vampire, with pale skin, red eyes, and enlarged canines. This form has razor sharp fingernails, being capable of blocking Jason's Black Blade and cutting his cheek with them. This form increases his strength to casually be able to block a Black Rocket infused punch from Jason. Most notably this form is able to drink blood from his victims, although the full extant of this power is unknown as it was interrupted by Mephiles's Curse. He is also capable of entering his full powered form, appearing as a large humanoid bat. This form is able to release high pitched ultrasonic waves capable of rupturing internal organs. * Monster Soul: Werewolf: This form takes the appearance of a large wolf-human hybrid. It was very fast, being capable of outmaneuvering Jason. ** Wolf Ball: '''Victor curls into an ball and by bouncing off of walls, he can increase his speeds to easily outmaneuver and deal great damage to opponents. This spell was stopped by Jason's Nox Barrier however. * '''Monster Soul: Lagoon Beast: This form can create large quantities of water for Victor to swim in, as this form can breathe underwater, having fish-like qualities. The water it creates can also nullify magical power, but Curses are exempt from this. This ability has been described by Mephiles as being similar to Torafusa's Tenchi Kamei. * Monster Soul: Boogeyman: This form is a strange, dimension hopping being, capable of phasing through the regular world, and another parallel one. This form is somewhat of a parody of the Boogeyman characterized as a creature that appears under the bed, with his dimension hopping being based off of how normally people can't find the Boogeyman. While in his alternate dimension, Victor's magic cannot be tracked, or seen in any way, allowing for amazing stealth, although the small portals he opens up can be seen by someone who can see magic, as they give off a magical signature. Victor can still see what's going on in the regular world while in his dimension and can act accordingly. However, through the small portals Victor creates, he can still be pulled out of his dimension if someone grabs, and pulls him out. Expert Swordsmanship: '''Victor was capable of fighting on par with Jason using only his swordplay for some time, and even defeated him, although he had to switch to his Snowflake Armor, and Jason's Demon Eyes weren't active. He also managed to easily defeat Cane Hannibal, a top member of the Black Void guild, using only his Vampire's Fang. * '''Blood Rain: '''Victor jabs at his opponent several times in quick succession. This attack managed to break through Jason's Black Shield. * '''Blood Cross: '''Victor slashes his swords in an X-shape, cutting through obstacles. This attack was used to cut through Jason's Amaterasu: Formula 15. * '''Blood Cyclone: '''Victor wildly sprints at his opponent and cuts them down. This attack is so fast that Jason could barely keep up with it, and so powerful he managed to break the Nox Barrier in one strike. * '''100 Slash Blood Dance: Victor quickly moves around his opponent, cutting them 100 times. This technique is for damaging the target and letting out blood, rather than killing them. This attack was used to bring Cane Hannibal to his knees. * Wind Blade: '''A skill where Victor slices his blade creating slicing winds. This skill makes up for Cictor's lack of long range attacks. The winds were powerful enough to counter a Black Bullet from a Demon Eyes enhanced Jason as well as leave large scratch marks on his Black Shield. '''Immense Durability and Recuperative Skills: Victor has incredible durability remaining conscious after a Black Chain and Black Rocket combo from Jason, and quickly recovering from the attack. He also managed to heal his broken arm in mere seconds after it was broken by Cane Hannibal. Most recently he was shown unfazed by a Black Rocket punch from Jason in his Demon Eyes form, only stating the punch hurt more, and even take Formula 100 Amaterasu blast from him. Immense Strength: Although not many feats of his strength have been shown, Victor was easily capable of carrying and wielding a sword his height, and about half the width of his chest. His strength is also much greater in all of his different forms. Equipment Vampire's Fang: '''A red sword used by Victor. This sword was powerful enough to cut through iron chains with ease and cut through several of Jason's magical barriers. This appeared to be Victor's primary sword, using it exclusively in his battle against Cane Hannibal, but it was destroyed by Jason using Black Blade. '''Stygian Blade: A black sword used by Victor. It's often used in conjunction with Vampire's Fang and is capable of the same feats. It was destroyed by Jason Gaebolg, using his Black Blade. Shadow Bar Armor: An armor Victor wears to increase his speed. It increases his speed to levels that anyone without an aided eye can't see his movements. Snowflake Armor: '''A white armor capable of freezing opponents on contact. Victor used this armor to freeze and defeat Jason in their first battle. * '''Flash Freeze: '''After making contact with his opponent Victor completely freezes them. This attack was used to defeat Jason, although he managed to survive. '''Sun's Spirit: Victor's most powerful blade. It is a large blade, roughly the length of Victor's height and very wide at that. It's flame colors represent its ability to burn through almost everything, including magic. This sword was powerful enough to melt through several of Jason's weapon constructs including the 9000mm Black Cannon in his Demon Eyes state, although it was destroyed by Jason's Black Bullet Six Shooter: 6 Shots. * Fiery Wind Blade: A variation of the Wind Blade where Jason combines the Wind Blade's ranged attacks with the fire of the Sun's Spirit. This creates a blistering heat of wind. The attack was powerful enough to easily block a Black Bullet from Jason in his Demon Eyes state, but was overpowered by the Black Bullet Six Shooter: 6 Shots. Halite Armor: Victor's strongest armor. It increases his physical strength tenfold and is almost invincible. Due To the difficulty of which it is to create this armor, only ten suits have been made in history. This armor was strong enough to destroy Jason's Nighingale Armor, but it was destroyed by Jason's 100 Caliber Elephant Gun. Trivia Cras is Latin for tomorrow.